greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Sara (Episode)
Sara Synopsis COLIN DONNELL RETURNS AS TOMMY MERLYN IN A FLASHBACK; MATT WARD GUEST STARS AS SIMON LACROIX, AKA KOMODO: Lance (Paul Blackthorne) calls The Arrow (Stephen Amell) when another archer appears in town and starts skewering businessmen. Diggle (David Ramsey) uses A.R.G.U.S. to find the archer’s identity; he is a man named Simon Lacroix (Guest Star Matt Ward), who goes by the codename Komodo. However, the team hits a rough patch with the mission and gets help from a surprising source Laurel (Katie Cassidy). Meanwhile, Oliver begins to worry that he hasn't heard from Thea (Willa Holland), which forces Roy (Colton Haynes) to tell him the truth about why she left town. Ray Palmer (Brandon Routh) pursues Felicity (Emily Bett Rickards). In The Flashback, Maseo (Guest Star Karl Yune) tells Oliver that Amanda Waller has ordered his first kill. As Oliver looks down the scope of the rifle, he sees the target is his best friend, Tommy (Guest Star Colin Donnell). Despite her promise to her sister, Laurel debates sharing a secret about Sara (Caity Lotz) with Lance. Wendy Stanzler Directed The Episode Written by Jake Coburn & Keto Shimizu. Summary Oliver, Roy, and Felicity arrive at the lair and discover that Laurel has brought Sara's corpse there because she had nowhere else to take it. Felicity says that they have to take Sara to the hospital. Oliver, realizing that a hospital can do nothing, closes Sara's eyes and hugs Laurel, saying that he's sorry. Maseo takes Oliver to a rooftop and tells Oliver that Amanda wants Oliver to kill a man. He gives Amanda's new operative a sniper rifle, reminding Oliver that if he doesn't cooperate then Amanda will kill Maseo's family. Oliver looks through the scope at his target atop a hotel and realizes that it's his friend Tommy. In the empty Verdant, Laurel talks about how Sara used to hold a stuffed shark from an aquarium whenever she was upset. She then tells Oliver that she's going to help Oliver find the killer, but he says that Quentin is the one who needs her right now. Laurel refuses to tell her father about Sara's death, figuring it will trigger another heart attack, and Oliver agrees. Once she leaves, Oliver calls Thea and gets her voicemail, and leaves another message asking to talk to her. Felicity comes in and says that all of the street cameras near Sara's murder have been disabled by local drug dealers. That night, Oliver goes to the rooftop and finds an overhead. As he calculates the position of the shooter, Diggle comes up and says that Felicity told him what happened. He figures that Oliver is burying his grief by trying to find the killer, but Oliver claims that he's fine. Diggle tells him that Sara was family and that he's going to help bring her killer to justice. Later, Quentin arranges a meeting with Arrow and tells him that a corporate financier, John Burke, was killed with an arrow to the chest. Arrow says that he knows the man that they're looking for and leaves. A masked archer chases a construction foreman, Tim Kaufman, through an empty building. The archer finally brings Kaufman down with an expert shot. At the lair, Felicity and Roy check Sara's body. She admits that she always thought Sara was like an Amazon warrior, and Felicity could never hope to be as good. Felicity's boss calls from the tech store and she says that she's had a death in the family, just as Oliver and Diggle arrives. Oliver doesn't believe that the League of Assassins sent someone to kill Sara, while Felicity gets a report on Kaufman's death. She checks the security cameras and Oliver spots a young thug in the background, dealing drugs. Oliver tells Diggle to check the A.R.G.U.S. files to see what they know about assassins who use bows, and then checks to see if Thea has returned his call. Oliver refuses to shoot Tommy, and Maseo explains that when he accessed his email account earlier, it raised red flags in the States. Tommy saw them and came to Hong Kong to investigate. Maseo warns that Amanda wants Tommy killed before he asks too many questions, and she wants Oliver to kill him. Felicity finds Roy using her computers to access the FBI database and locate Thea. He finally shows Felicity the letter that Thea left him about how she was leaving Starling City for good, and figures that she'll never return Oliver's calls. Felicity gets a call and, furious, goes to QC to confront Ray Palmer as he prepares for a pledge drive. She tells Ray to stops talking her because she isn't going to accept his job offer, and breaks into tears. Ray figures that he's not the one that she's mad at and offers to listen if she wants to talk about it, and promises that it will get better. Felicity says that money can't solve everything and leaves. That night, Arrow goes to find the thug and beats the information out of him about what he saw. The thug says that he saw a masked archer kill Kaufman, and Arrow tells Diggle to narrow the search down to killers who wear masks. Diggle comes up with the name Simon LaCroix, a French-Canadian assassin from Quebec who goes by the name Komodo. Felicity looks for burner phones that have been recently used to dial Quebec, finds one, and sends the GPS coordinates to Arrow. Komodo is chasing a man in a SUV and shoots out the engine. However, Arrow arrives before Komodo can finish off his victim. Komodo drives off and Arrow gives chase, but eventually Komodo manages to shoot him in the shoulder and escape. When Oliver returns to the lair, Felicity tells him that Komodo's intended victim was Erlich Kelso. Since they figure that Komodo won't make the same mistake again with his cell phone, Felicity starts sorting the data to figure out the connection between the four targets. Maseo takes Oliver back to his apartment and warns that Amanda won't be fooled, and won't be satisfied until Tommy is dead or out of Hong Kong. Later, Tommy is on the phone to his father, insisting that he's going to continue searching until he finds Oliver. A hooded figure comes up behind Tommy and injects him with a sedative. Laurel goes to the hospital and gets past the officer on duty, claiming that she's there on the DA office's authority. Kelso claims that he doesn't know why an assassin was after him, but Laurel doesn't believe him. At the lair, Oliver complains that Felicity is taking too long and she snaps at him. He apologizes and Felicity admits that she can't just shut down her feelings. She wonders how Oliver can be so calm and rational, and he says that everyone is relying on him to lead them. If he grieves then no one else can. Oliver tells Felicity that he's realized that he will eventually die fighting crime, just like Sara did, and Felicity says that she's not going to wait with him to die because she wants more out of life, and walks out crying. Kelso continues to claim ignorance and Laurel finally threatens to break his arm unless he talks. The man says that he, Kaufman, and Burke were working with Amertek to create a deal to build an oil pipeline for the company. Before Kelso can say more, Komodo shoots him dead from across the street and walks away. At the lair, Oliver tries to reach Thea again without success. Diggle comes in and wonders if Oliver is handling things well, and Oliver insists that he just needs Thea to call him back. Roy finally speaks up, saying that Thea isn't coming back. He shows Oliver Thea's note and apologizes, blaming himself for Thea leaving. Oliver assures his sidekick that it's okay. At the hospital, Quentin hears what happened and talks to Laurel. He knows that she's not there on behalf of the DA's office, and tells her not to take any risks because Sara is taking enough for the two of them. Once her father leaves, Laurel goes to the lair and passes on Kelso's information. Felicity confirms that Burke, Kaufman, and Kelso were helping Amertek set up an oil deal with the Middle Eastern country of Qurac. Felicity remembers that Sara said she had once taken an assassination job in Qurac for the League, and confirms that Tom Weston with Amertek authorized the payments. Checking, Felicity discovers that Weston is attending Ray's pledge drive. Laurel grabs a gun and insists on going with Oliver. He says that she was reckless at the hospital and Komodo could have killed her, and promises that this time he'll stop the assassin. At QC, Ray tells his guests that he's going to donate half of his net worth and his salary for the next year to improve the rechristened Star City. He asks the businessman of Starling City to help him and they applaud. Komodo breaks in through the window and attacks Weston. However, Arrow and Arsenal arrive and attack him, saving Weston. Komodo swings down to a lower floor under construction and Arrow follows him. The two archers square off and Arrow manages to pin Komodo to a support beam. As Arrow demands answers, Laurel arrives and prepares to shoot Komodo. The hero says that he understands the desire for revenge, but that acting on it only makes things worse. Komodo doesn't know who Sara is and says that he was in Bludhaven drinking when Sara was killed. Arrow tells Laurel to stop, but she pulls the trigger... and discovers that Arrow unloaded the gun earlier. Police sirens sound in the distance and Arrow leads Laurel off before they arrive, leaving Komodo for the law. The next day at Verdant, Oliver tells Laurel that he's confirmed that Komodo was in Bludhaven when Sara died. He assures Laurel that he'll find the killer, but that he doesn't know how soon it will take and she has to tell Quentin the truth. Laurel goes to her father's office and starts to tell him what happened. Quentin's pill timer goes off and Laurel reconsiders. She says that she's sorry for approaching Kelso on her own and Quentin assures his daughter that he'll always forgive her because they're family. That night, the team buries Sara in her grave from when she was believed lost at sea. Felicity sprinkles a handful of dirt on the coffin and Oliver does the same. Laurel says that it isn't right that they bury Sara with no one knowing, and Oliver assures her that Sara is finally home. As he hugs Laurel, Diggle says that they'll know that Sara is there, and tells Laurel that he and Lyla are naming their daughter after Sara in honor of her memory. Having abducted Tommy, Oliver takes his friend to a basement and disguises his voice, saying that he killed Oliver and now he's going to kill Tommy. Tommy accepts that his friend is dead, just as police sirens go off outside. Oliver leaves and Maseo comes in, disguised as a policeman. He frees Tommy and says that he's safe now. At the lair, Diggle tells Oliver that he's back on the team despite his newborn daughter, because Sara was family. When he wonders where they start, Oliver says that first he has to bring Thea home. He then tells his friend that he doesn't want to die there, and Diggle tells him not to if that's what he wants. Laurel sits in her apartment, holding Sara's stuff shark and examining her combat jacket. Diggle goes home and looks down at his daughter Sara in her crib. Roy looks at a photo of Thea. Felicity goes back to QC and tells Ray that she wants more out of life, and she's accepting his job offer. Overseas in the country of Corto Maltese, Thea is sparring with two men in an expensive manor. She disposes of both of them and Malcolm, watching, applauds. Cast Main Cast Members *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen *Katie Cassidy as Dinah Laurel Lance *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *David Ramsey as John Diggle *Colton Haynes as Roy Harper *Willa Holland as Thea Queen *Paul Blackthorne as Detective Quentin Lance *John Barrowman as Malcolm Merlyn Recurring Cast Members *Caity Lotz as Sara Lance (Cameo) *Colin Donnell as Tommy Merlyn *Brandon Routh as Ray Palmer *Karl Yune as Maseo Yamashiro *Matt Ward as Komodo *Gerald Paetz as Tom Weston Guest Stars *Simon Burnett as Tim Kaufman *Jordan Becker as Young Thug *Patrick Gilmore as Erlich Kelso *Celine Stubel as Officer Notes *Coming Soon Trivia Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt3856758/?ref_=tt_ep_nx *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Sara *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Arrow_(TV_Series)_Episode:_Sara Episode 02